La Quête de Lyra
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Suite de Il existe d'autres voies pour voyager.... Lyra se rend dans les Royaumes du Nord pour revoir Iorek, mais un imprévu survient... R&R, please !
1. Default Chapter

**La quête de Lyra**

* * *

_Cette fanfiction fait suite à « Il existe d'autres voies pour voyager... ». J'espère que vous apprécierez, laissez-moi vos reviews. _

_Disclaimer : les personnages et noms de lieux sont l'entière propriété de Philip Pullman et de sa trilogie, A la Croisée des Mondes._

* * *

**1. Le désert de glace **

Lyra resserra encore un peu plus sa capuche. La fourrure qui la bordait présentait des cristaux de givre à cause de la condensation de son souffle. Pantalaimon, lové autour du cou de la jeune fille, frissonnait lui aussi, sous sa forme de martre. Ni lui ni Lyra n'avaient prononcé une seule parole depuis que le musher les avait déposés dans la steppe enneigée, comme figée par un charme, hors du temps et de l'intense activité des hommes. Le conducteur du traîneau avait été catégorique, il n'irait pas plus loin avec ses chiens. L'endroit était, avait-il dit, peuplé de créatures redoutables et d'esprits anciens qui hantaient les forêts avoisinantes à la recherche d'êtres vivants à tourmenter. Mais Lyra, malgré ses conseils nerveux, n'avait pas même voulu l'écouter.

La jeune fille était fermement décidée à revoir son ami Iorek Byrnison, le roi des ours en armure. Malheureusement, le chemin jusqu'à Svalbard s'avèrerait plus compliqué que la première fois où elle y était venue. En effet, suite à l'immense déchirure entre les mondes que son père, Lord Asriel, avait provoquée en sacrifiant les vies de Roger et son daemon, d'énormes bouleversements climatiques s'étaient ensuivis. Le Royaume de Svalbard avait été le premier touché. Les glaciers avaient fondu, de violentes tempêtes avaient ravagé les alentours et la mer s'était réchauffée, causant la mort de centaines d'espèces animales.

Lorsque les fenêtres entre les mondes avaient été refermées, les changements s'étaient atténués pour revenir à la normale. Cependant, le pays gardait les séquelles de la catastrophe. Devant Lyra, à perte de vue, s'étirait une étendue désertique faite de lacs gelés, d'arbustes torturés et de carcasses de grands mammifères. Tandis que Lyra dépassait le squelette d'un renne, elle sentit Pantalaimon trembler violemment dans sa capuche. Pour le rassurer, elle lui caressa le museau avec ses moufles. Les forêts de robustes sapins qui se dressaient encore quelques années auparavant n'étaient plus que des troncs morts et brisés.

- Pan, je crois que la route va être très longue, mais nous y arriverons, dit fermement Lyra.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? lui demanda Pantalaimon en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Oh, Pan, lâcha la jeune fille en soupirant, tu sais bien que je souhaite plus que tout revoir Iorek ! Il faut qu'il sache, pour Will ! Qui sait, il connaît peut-être un moyen de nous réunir dans un monde réel...

- Lyra, tu...

- Oui, je sais, je sais, le coupa la jeune fille, agacée, je rêve trop ! Tu ne pourrais pas cesser de toujours me rappeler à l'ordre ? Regarde, Will a trouvé un moyen de me contacter sans l'aide des fenêtres, ne crois-tu pas après ça que j'ai le droit d'espérer une solution pour nous deux ?

Le daemon ne répondit pas et fit bouffer son pelage pour marquer son mécontentement. Lyra était toujours tellement bornée !

Un pâle soleil dorait les nuages à l'horizon. L'air glacé fouettait le visage de Lyra comme une multitude de petites aiguilles, mais elle n'en avait cure. D'un pas résolu, elle poursuivait sa marche vers le Nord. Les restes du jour s'accrochaient à la neige pour en extraire toute la lumière possible, tandis qu'une nuée de grands oiseaux noirs fendait le ciel en poussant des cris rauques, projetant des ombres démesurées sur la glace. Lyra les regarda filer vers le Nord, confiante.

- Tu vois, Pan, nous sommes sur la bonne voie, commenta-t-elle. Ces oiseaux vont sûrement à Svalbard. Car où pourraient-ils trouver de la viande en quantité suffisante si ce n'est chez les ours ?

La marche était monotone, si bien que Lyra avançait mécaniquement, ses membres engourdis par le froid, et bientôt, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, la fatigue l'enveloppa. Elle se mit à trébucher de plus en plus fréquemment, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle tombe dans la neige. Avec un effort qui lui parut immense, elle se retourna sur le dos. La fatigue était si intense que Lyra ne parvenait même pas à rassembler ses pensées. La seule chose dont elle fut parfaitement consciente, c'était les nuages au-dessus d'elle, fines mousselines aux teintes fuchsia. Ils semblaient former un paysage. La jeune fille, sombrant dans l'inconscience, distingua des vaguelettes ourlées d'écume, un rivage de sable fin et derrière, une plaine aux herbes ondulant au vent. On aurait dit...

Lyra perdit connaissance, malgré les efforts de son daemon pour la maintenir éveillée.

**2. Prisonnière**

Le crâne bourdonnant, Lyra dut attendre un long moment pour chasser l'impression de vertige qui l'habitait. Elle frotta ses yeux avec énergie. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce lumineuse, aux murs de glace lisses et bleutés. Pantalaimon n'était pas en vue. La jeune fille fut saisie d'une bouffée de panique, car même si elle sentait sa présence non loin de là, elle aurait aimé que son daemon soit à ses côtés pour la réconforter. Prudemment, elle s'extirpa des lourdes peaux de renne qui composaient son lit de fortune. Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, Lyra fit quelques pas mal assurés pour rejoindre la porte de bois sculpté. Fermée.

La jeune fille sentit de la colère enfler dans sa poitrine. Elle était prisonnière ! Et on avait osé la séparer de son daemon ! Fébrilement, elle se mit à chercher une faille dans les murs de glace, une fissure qui puisse s'élargir assez pour qu'elle sorte. Mais les murs ne présentaient pas la moindre faille. Aussi solides que du métal, épais comme les murs d'une forteresse. Sans objets lourds pour ébrécher la glace, c'était peine perdue. Lyra ne pouvait que se résigner à attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. La mine sombre, elle se recroquevilla sur les peaux de renne. Que faisait Pan ? Etait-il lui aussi enfermé, ou était-il parvenu à s'enfuir ? Lyra l'espérait.

Au bout d'une attente qui lui parut une éternité, le bruit de clefs tintant au bout d'un trousseau alerta Lyra. Aussitôt, elle arrangea les peaux de renne de façon à ce qu'elles donnent l'impression qu'elle soit dessous, puis s'empressa de se tapir contre la paroi près de la porte. On inséra une clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans un grincement de charnières. Lorsque Lyra jugea le moment propice, elle fonça tête baissée sur l'homme pour le faire tomber. Mais celui-ci , bien que surpris, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et attrapa les poignets de la fuyarde d'un geste vif. Lyra s'apprêtait à ruer des jambes mais elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée.

- Maître ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Le vieil homme lui libéra les poignets. Désormais, il semblait fragile et affaibli par l'âge. Lyra n'en croyait pas ses yeux : que faisait le Maître de Jordan College dans les Royaumes du Nord ? Et pourquoi la retenait-il captive ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le vieil érudit lui sourit doucement.

- Il me semble que je te dois des explications, Lyra, fit-il. Suis-moi.

L'homme sortit de la pièce, son corbeau voletant au-dessus de lui. La captive les suivit. Dans son esprit, une foule de questions se bousculait. Cependant, elle attendit d'être introduite dans une grande salle pour laisser libre cour à ses interrogations.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Oxford ?

- J'ai dû m'absenter de Jordan College pour te retrouver, Lyra. Si je n'avais pas retrouvé ta trace dans la neige, je crois que tu ne te serais jamais réveillée. Décidément, on peut dire qu'avec toi, on peut s'attendre à toutes les surprises.

La jeune fille voulut l'interrompre, mais le Maître ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais quitté ton pensionnat pour te rendre auprès du roi Iorek Byrnison, je suis immédiatement parti à ta recherche pour te prévenir.

- Prévenir de quoi ? s'enquit Lyra, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

- Tu as vu comme moi les nuages, Lyra, dit-il doucement. Personne n'a encore su expliquer ce que ce paysage venait faire dans le ciel du Nord... Cependant, des théories ont été émises. Il pourrait s'agir d'un écho des aurores boréales, un reflet d'un reflet, en quelque sorte. Le problème, c'est que les passages entre les mondes sont refermés, à l'exception de la fenêtre des morts, comme tu le sais. Pour l'instant, personne n'a été en mesure de localiser l'aurore boréale en question.

- Mais... protesta Lyra.

- Si je t'ai enfermée, Lyra, c'était pour t'empêcher de fuir et d'essayer de découvrir un moyen de traverser ce monde. Je devais te parler avant ça. Têtue comme tu es, je sais que tu te serais empressée de chercher un moyen de rejoindre William Parry.

Lyra baissa les yeux, l'air coupable. Elle se sentait redevenue enfant face au Maître.

- Me caches-tu quelque chose, Lyra ? demanda le vieil homme, son corbeau sondant l'expression de la jeune fille de ses yeux perçants.

- Non, mentit-elle.

- Sache que je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta vie en danger pour cette illusion, dit-il avec douceur. Les passages sont clos, il ne sert à rien de s'entêter avec des chimères.

Bien que les paroles du Maître fussent sensées, Lyra les recevait comme autant de coups de poignard en plein cœur. Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut sur le point de lui révéler son secret, mais elle se retint à temps. Comment réagirait le Maître ? Elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Tu ne reconnais donc pas Svalbard ? dit le vieil homme, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

Le cœur de Lyra s'emplit de joie. Elle allait revoir Iorek ! Et celui- ci ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans la vaste salle. Immédiatement, Lyra courut vers lui. Les larmes aux yeux, elle plongea ses bras dans sa fourrure crème. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux. Ensuite, quand Lyra se détacha de Iorek, elle se planta fermement devant lui, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, la mine rembrunie.

- Tu m'as enfermée dans une cellule, lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Le regard de l'ours en armure pétilla. S'il avait été humain, la jeune fille aurait cru y avoir décelé un air moqueur.

- Lyra Parle-d'Or, tu as bien grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre, fit- il de sa voix profonde. Mais je vois que tu es toujours la Lyra que j'ai connu.

- Oh, Iorek, comme tu m'as manquée !

Le Maître de Jordan College se retira pour laisser les deux amis discuter, priant secrètement pour que Lyra suive ses conseils et retourne ensuite à Oxford.

**3. Le reflet dans l'aurore**

Le palais était désert. Les parois des murs luisaient d'un éclat froid sous la lumière de la lune montante. Quelques braseros crépitaient de chaque côté des lourdes et hautes portes. Lyra sortit de sa chambre à pas feutrés, Pantalaimon à sa suite, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol.

- Par ici, lui souffla le daemon après avoir humé l'air.

Lyra acquiesça de la tête et courut le long d'un couloir sombre, ses bruits de pas étouffés par ses bottes en fourrure. Alors que les deux fugitifs atteignaient la porte principale, Lyra s'arrêta et déposa un morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné un message : « N'essayez pas de me retrouver, je vous ai déjà causés assez de soucis. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je l'espère. Au revoir, Iorek, et merci au Maître pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, Lyra franchit les portes de la forteresse et s'enfonça dans la nuit glaciale, Pantalaimon s'empressant de s'engouffrer dans son épais manteau. Quelques ours en armure montaient la garde à l'extérieur, mais ils ne tentèrent pas de barrer le chemin à la jeune fille, car ils savaient qu'elle était une hôte estimée de leur roi. Aussi Lyra quitta-t-elle sans la moindre difficulté Svalbard, munie seulement d'une sacoche pleine de viande séchée et de biscuits. Après plusieurs heures de marche à travers l'immensité neigeuse de la steppe, elle s'autorisa une pause.

- Et maintenant, Pan, qu'allons-nous devenir ? demanda-t-elle, minée par la destination hasardeuse qu'elle s'était fixée.

Plutôt que de la blâmer pour son comportement d'aventurière, son daemon-martre choisit de la réconforter.

- Suivons la Voie Lactée, Lyra, elle va nous guider, conseilla-t-il en lui léchant le cou.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de scruter le ciel. Des millions d'étoiles saupoudraient le velours du ciel comme autant de diamants scintillants, traçant une route majestueuse, suspendue dans le noir de la nuit, et qui semblait composée de gaz. Les deux compagnons poursuivirent leur chemin sans faillir, à la recherche d'un indice providentiel qui leur indiquerait l'emplacement des « reflets ». Ce fut Pantalaimon qui poussa un cri de joie pour signaler à Lyra l'explosion de couleurs d'une aurore boréale. Muette d'admiration, celle-ci contempla les rideaux de lumière exécuter leur danse céleste avec une grâce infinie. Diverses teintes se succédaient pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux, allant du pourpre éclatant au vert électrique. Lyra ne put retenir des larmes d'émerveillement qui se changèrent presque aussitôt en délicats cristaux de glace.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce ballet enchanteur, les contours d'un paysage se dessinèrent. Pantalaimon et Lyra distinguaient une plaine aux herbes hautes, des bosquets d'arbres touffus, ainsi que les pourtours d'un lac sur lequel ondulaient des rides.

- C'est magnifique, murmura le daemon.

- Pan, j'aimerais pouvoir voler, explorer ce monde inconnu qui s'offre à nous... Si seulement Lee Scoresby était en vie ! Je suis certaine qu'il nous y aurait emmenés avec son ballon. Quel est cet endroit, Pan ? En as-tu une idée ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous y rendre.

Soudain, dans l'air de la nuit, des sifflements et des claquements s'élevèrent, résonnant étrangement dans cette étendue désertique. Par réflexe, Lyra se jeta à terre, craignant une pluie de flèches. Mais ses peurs furent peu après dissipées par l'apparition de silhouettes furtives dans le ciel.

- Lyra Parle-d'Or, lança une voix de femme, je te salue.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette voix, c'était celle de son amie, la sorcière Serafina Pekkala... Celle-ci vint bientôt se poser à quelques pas de Lyra, un grand sourire illuminant son visage à la beauté sauvage. Ses bras d'une blancheur laiteuse offraient un contraste frappant avec le noir profond de sa robe de soie aux bouts effilés. La sorcière, sa branche de sapin à la main, s'inclina respectueusement devant Lyra. La jeune fille fit de même, puis sauta au cou de son amie en sanglotant, émue par ces retrouvailles inespérées. Tout autour d'elles, d'autres sorcières se posaient, formaient un cercle en attendant patiemment.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un long résumé de ces années écoulées sans qu'elles aient eu des nouvelles l'une de l'autre et, lorsque Lyra révéla à Serafina Pekkala que Will avait trouvé un moyen de la revoir, la sorcière ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

- C'est pourquoi, après avoir aperçu ce paysage dans les nuages, je suis partie à la recherche de sa source, conclut Lyra avec un grand sourire.

Serafina la contemplait avec un mélange d'admiration et de tristesse.

- Lyra, je ne sais pas si...commença-t-elle dans un murmure.

La jeune fille prit les devants et l'arrêta.

- Je sais bien que les fenêtres sont fermées, Serafina, mais l'aurore témoigne bien de l'existence d'un autre monde ! fit Lyra avec conviction, une expression presque douloureuse sur le visage, reflétant sa crainte. On peut y aller, je le sens. Cette aurore n'est pas comme celle qui montrait Cittagaze, elle a un reflet, son pouvoir est puissant, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle aurore !

- Lyra, dit doucement la sorcière, tu te fais du mal, le poignard subtil a été brisé, c'est impossible d'accéder à...

- Non ! cria la jeune fille avec force, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Dans sa capuche, Pantalaimon s'agitait nerveusement en gémissant.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que ce paysage pouvait être, poursuivit-elle, maîtrisant les tremblements dans sa voix. Lord Asriel avait parlé de la République des Cieux, nous devions la bâtir, je crois que ce reflet dans l'aurore en est le début.

Serafina Pekkala et toutes ses sœurs regardaient Lyra avec intensité.

- Je suis persuadée que pour s'y rendre, il suffit d'y voler. Serafina, emmène-moi là-haut, je t'en prie. Si ce n'est qu'une illusion, alors je retournerai de suite à Oxford.

Il émanait de la jeune fille une telle conviction que la sorcière ne voulut pas la peiner et hocha lentement la tête.

**4. Le monde suspendu  
**

Le vent mordant fouettait le visage de Lyra, mais la sensation de vitesse et d'élévation vertigineuse était tellement grisante qu'elle l'oubliait pour apprécier le vol en balai. Accrochée à la taille de Serafina Pekkala, elle voyait l'aurore se rapprocher lentement, de plus en plus éclatante. Autour d'elles, les compagnes de la sorcière formaient une escorte respectueuse, silhouettes graciles dans la nuit. Les rideaux irisés de l'aurore chuintaient agréablement, déposant leurs lumières sur les visiteuses. Lyra n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle évoluait à l'intérieur d'une aurore boréale ! Elle aurait tant aimé que Will soit avec elle pour contempler ce spectacle de toute beaut !

Soudain, Lyra ressentit des picotements dans tous ses membres, et avant qu'elle réalise que son corps se fondait dans les particules de l'aurore, elle disparut. Serafina ne s'en aperçut que quand ses sœurs poussèrent des cris d'alarme. La jeune fille s'était volatilisée ! Elle n'était pas tombée de la branche de sapin, elle s'était purement et simplement dématérialisée. Paniquée, Serafina Pekkala tournoya longuement à travers les rideaux de l'aurore, mais Lyra n'était nulle part. Puis, brusquement, les envoûtantes lumières du Nord cessèrent, plongeant le ciel dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Les sorcières, dépitées, n'eurent d'autre choix que de regagner la terre.

« Serafina ! appelait Lyra, désorientée. Serafina, où es-tu ? »

Pantalaimon poussait des cris aigus, apeuré. Ni lui ni Lyra ne savaient ce qu'il s'était produit lors du vol. Ils volaient en compagnie des sorcières, et l'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient dans cet endroit...

- Crois-tu que nous ayons pénétré l'aurore ? demanda Pan avec appréhension.

- Oui, c'est la seule explication, fit Lyra, les sourcils froncés. Mais pourquoi les sorcières ne sont pas là elles aussi ? Qu'allons-nous faire, Pan ?

Le daemon sauta des épaules de Lyra et courut témérairement au devant pour lui redonner courage. L'air était doux, Lyra abandonna son lourd manteau de fourrure et suivit son daemon-martre. Tous deux se trouvaient dans un monde paisible, vierge de toute présence humaine ou animale. La végétation foisonnait où que le regard se posât. Le ciel nocturne était d'un bleu profond. Une brise fraîche soufflait sur les herbes hautes. Au détour d'un bosquet, Pan découvrit un lac à la surface légèrement ridée par le souffle du vent. - Il existe, Pan, ce n'est plus notre imagination ! s'écria Lyra en pointant l'étendue d'eau.

Le daemon avait reconnu le lac lui aussi, celui où il était venu jouer avec Kirjava, le daemon de Will. Ce monde suspendu n'était autre que celui où Will et Lyra se retrouvaient lorsqu'ils pensaient très fort l'un à l'autre. Lyra n'en revenait pas, elle croyait que cet endroit était un pur produit de leur imagination, où certes ils évoluaient librement, ressentaient les mêmes sensations, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter pour se rendre dans l'Oxford de Will ou celui de Lyra.

- Il faut que Will voie ça...

- Lyra... fit son daemon, comment allons-nous revenir ? Et à quoi sert ce monde si personne d'autre ne peut y venir ?

Lyra n'eut pas le temps d'envisager une réponse qu'une brume scintillante apparut dans le lointain. En quelques minutes, elle devint un rayonnement d'une blancheur éblouissante, et la jeune fille dut mettre sa main en visière pour regarder.

- Des anges ! s'exclama Pan, fébrile. Des tas d'anges !

- Devons-nous rester ici ? fit Lyra, douteuse. Peut-être est-ce leur territoire, nous ne devrions pas y être...

Mais avant qu'elle se décide, une cinquantaine d'anges se posa dans un battement puissant d'ailes. Lyra baissa les yeux plus parce qu'elle était impressionnée qu'à cause de son éblouissement.

- Lyra Parle-d'Or, fit une voix qui paraissait familière à la jeune fille. Tu nous a ouverts la voie.

- Xaphania ? s'exclama Lyra. C'est bien vous ?

- Oui, répondit l'ange dont la lumière émanait du corps invisible. Au nom de tous, je te remercie. En te rendant physiquement ici, tu nous as montrés le chemin jusqu'à la République des Cieux.

Lyra en resta bouche bée. C'était bien cela, ce monde dans l'aurore était bien la République des Cieux.

- Votre travail, à toi et à Will, était de l'inventer, vous l'avez créé grâce à votre imagination, rendu réel par la force de votre volonté. Sans le savoir, vous avez bâti ce que Lord Asriel souhaitait. Une République des Cieux, où aucune autorité ne dominera les créatures existantes. Mais pour l'heure, il reste la plus grande partie à accomplir.

Brûlante d'impatience, Lyra posa la question :

- Laquelle ?

Lyra déchiffra un sourire sur le visage diffus de Xaphania.

- A quoi sert un monde sans créatures pour le peupler ?

Un autre ange s'avança et posa une main d'une incroyable fraîcheur sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Bien des espèces animales ont été massacrées au cours de l'Histoire humaine, fit-il d'une voix grave. Dans de nombreux mondes, ces massacres se perpétuent, les Hommes saccagent leurs territoires, les tuent pour en extraire des produits qu'ils revendent. Le plus triste, c'est que beaucoup de ces animaux périssent du fait de leurs cornes, leurs huiles, leurs peaux, et non pas pour leur viande. Ces espèces ont besoin d'un endroit où évoluer en paix, la République des Cieux est l'endroit idéal.

Lyra écoutait sans rien dire, Pantalaimon agrippé sur son épaule.

- Lyra, dit Xaphania, la mission qui te revient est la suivante : tu dois ramener ces animaux dans ce monde, pour qu'ils se perpétuent.

- Mais... suffoqua-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise.

Xaphania eut un rire amusé.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Les anges seront là pour les ramener. Mais toi, tu devras parcourir ton propre monde, aller à la rencontre des peuples pour leur exposer le bien-fondé de cette tâche. Les humains ne font pas que s'en prendre aux animaux, ils se mènent aussi des guerres terribles, se détruisent eux-mêmes. Les hommes et les femmes de toutes ces cultures peuvent habiter la République des Cieux, s'ils acceptent. Ce nouvel Eden ne rejettera aucune créature, elle accueillera tous ceux qui le désirent, sans domination ni discrimination.

- Mais je ne reverrai jamais Will ! s'exclama Lyra. Cela me prendra des années !

Xaphania fit une pause avant de répondre.

- Will aussi, s'il est d'accord, œuvrera dans ce sens, ainsi que d'autres êtres de tous les mondes. La République des Cieux ne peut se faire qu'avec une volonté commune. Quant à Will et toi, vous pourrez toujours vous voir au solstice d'été. Où que vous soyez dans vos mondes respectifs, ce jour vous rapprochera, et pour une journée vous vous retrouverez ici.

Lyra réfléchit un long moment. Devait-elle se montrer égoïste et laisser à quelqu'un d'autre cette tâche d'envergure ? Ou devait-elle poursuivre l'œuvre de son père, Lord Asriel ? Après tout, être avec Will un jour dans l'année était mieux que rien...

- J'accepte, dit-elle fermement.

- Merci, Lyra, fit Xaphania en lui déposant un baiser frais sur le front. Maintenant il est temps de te ramener dans ton monde. Monte sur mon dos.

Lyra s'emmitoufla dans son gros manteau, laissa Pantalaimon grimper dans sa capuche et s'accrocha aux épaules de Xaphania, entre ses puissantes ailes. Puis, dans des battements d'ailes rapides, tous les anges prirent leur envol, en direction de l'aurore boréale qui s'était remise à luire. La traversée des deux mondes se fit sans changement majeur, Lyra sut simplement qu'elle était retournée dans les Royaumes du Nord à l'air glacial qui la faisait frissonner. En douceur, Xaphania déposa la jeune fille sur le sol, parmi les sorcières qui tournèrent des visages soulagés vers leur protégée. Lyra regarda les anges partir avec un visage rayonnant. Puis elle se tourna vers Serafina Pekkala et la serra dans ses bras.

- Lyra, je sens que tu n'auras pas fini de m'étonner.

Lyra lui fit un grand sourire.

- J'aurai peut-être besoin de votre aide à toutes.

Et elle raconta aux sorcières ce que lui avaient confiée les anges.


	2. chapitres 5, 6

_Disclaimer : que dire sinon que je suis tombée d'admiration devant A la Croisée des Mondes la première fois que je l'ai lue ? Philip Pullman est un génie des mots, et ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire. Voici enfin la suite de cette fic ( toutes mes excuses pour ceux qui attendaient la suite depuis belle lurette ). Aimé, pas aimé, mitigé, laissez-moi vos reviews, pleaaaaaaase ! Bonne lecture !_

**5. L'épreuve**

Une aube pâle et timide se levait sur les plaines du Nord, dispensant une lumière régénératrice sur les végétaux endormis. Un vol de corbeaux sillonna le ciel sans un bruit et glissa sur les courants ascendants. Allongée sur le sol moussu, près du feu qui dansait dans son cercle de pierres, Lyra dormait à poings fermés. Son visage affichait la plus parfaite décontraction. Son daemon-martre, lové autour de son cou, dormait lui aussi comme un bienheureux. Les sorcières s'étaient réunies en bordure de forêt pour tenir conseil, afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille.

Elle est à moitié sorcière ! soutenait Serafina Pekkala face à une de ses sœurs qui secouait la tête négativement. Tu as vu aussi bien que moi que Lyra n'est pas comme tout le monde !

Elle est certes exceptionnelle, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins humaine, objecta Arnóra Dalladóttir, la reine d'une tribut de sorcières des Terres Glacées. Notre communauté ne peut se permettre…

Elle est liée à notre destinée ! assena Svana Berg, soutenant Serafina. On ne peut pas ignorer ses capacités ! Lyra n'est pas et ne sera jamais qu'une simple humaine ! Elle a vaincu l'Autorité, mis fin à la tyrannie qui appesantissait ce monde ! Son rôle n'est pas terminé, elle doit encore accomplir maintes choses !

Des sorcières de différents clans secouèrent négativement la tête.

Qu'on lui laisse sa chance, alors… lança une voix ferme et claire, celle de Ruta Skadi.

Qu'entends-tu par là, Ruta ? demanda Arnóra, le sourcil levé.

Ruta Skadi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle parcourut du regard l'ensemble du cercle formé par les sorcières.

Il faut lui faire passer l'épreuve, finit-elle par dire simplement.

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent aussitôt, causant à une nichée de chouettes de s'envoler en protestant. L'épreuve de reconnaissance était utilisée en de très rares occasions, lorsqu'un clan mettait en doute les capacités d'une sorcière. La dernière utilisation de cette épreuve devait bien remonter à une bonne douzaine de décennies.

Svana, Serafina, ordonna Ruta Skadi, allez préparer Lyra Parle-d'Or.

Les deux sorcières acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête avant de se diriger jusqu'au campement où elle réveillèrent doucement Lyra. Celle-ci, les yeux ensommeillés, protesta sans comprendre avant de s'asseoir et d'écouter ce qu'on avait à lui dire. Si elle fut étonnée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et Serafina crut même percevoir un timide sourire s'esquisser au coin de ses lèvres. Une ombre passa dans le regard de la sorcière lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Lyra.

Tu n'es pas contrainte d'accepter, Lyra, dit-elle en lui tenant le bras, la mine inquiète. Cette épreuve n'est pas sans danger, il faut que tu considères les risques que tu prends.

Avec la même insouciance, la même volonté affirmée que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Lyra exprima son souhait de passer l'épreuve. Aussi, Serafina et Svana conduisirent-elles la jeune fille jusqu'à une clairière où la neige formait un tapis bosselé. Svana s'avança jusqu'en son centre, éclaboussé par les flaques mouvantes du soleil matinal. Là, elle dégaina un poignard ouvragé et se piqua l'index du bout de la lame. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de la plaie et atterrit sur la neige. Le minuscule point écarlate s'agrandit doucement jusqu'à devenir de la taille d'une pièce et alors, la neige remua. Un objet étrange en émergea.

Lyra cligna des yeux pour tenter d'en percevoir la forme exacte, mais c'était chose impossible. Tout ce qu'elle fut en mesure de distinguer s'apparentait à un œuf translucide tacheté de givre, et à l'intérieur duquel de minces filets de fumée pourpre évoluaient en spirales. La chose, quel que fut son nom, était de toute beauté. Svana la déroba à la vue de la jeune fille en s'éloignant à pas vifs. Serafina posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lyra.

Je vais te préparer. Enlève tes vêtements.

Lyra fit ce qu'on lui demandait mais avec réticence. Elle ôta son épais manteau et consulta son amie du regard, dans l'expectative. Le froid était intense, son corps se hérissa de chair de poule mais elle ne protesta pas.

Enlève ton pull, Lyra. Ne garde que le minimum.

La jeune fille s'exécuta de nouveau et ôta pantalons, pull, chemise et chaussures. Elle ne garda que ses sous-vêtements. Pantalaimon, qui jusqu'ici était resté en retrait à explorer les fourrés, sauta dans ses bras pour lui apporter sa chaleur. Pendant ce temps-là, Serafina était allée au centre de la clairière, à l'endroit même où l'autre sorcière avait retiré l'œuf rouge. Agenouillée, elle avait dégagé la neige autour d'elle et creusait à mains nues le sol gelé. Elle retira une petite quantité de terre noire et la recueillit dans ses mains en coupe. Tandis qu'elle se relevait, de la vapeur s'échappa de son petit tas de terre, et bientôt une odeur âcre vint picoter les narines de Lyra.

Je vais te demander de ne pas bouger, Lyra.

La jeune fille acquiesça péniblement. Elle n'arrivait plus à articuler correctement à cause du froid qui la faisait claquer des dents. Serafina se pencha vers elle, et d'un geste de la main, sembla à première vue se débarrasser de la terre qu'elle portait. Mais la terre fumante, au lieu de retomber, se stabilisa au niveau du visage de Lyra, retenu dans une coupe invisible. La sorcière mit son doigt dans le mélange et murmura quelques mots dans un souffle, que la jeune fille grelottante ne put saisir. La terre sembla se liquéfier, elle bouillonna tout en prenant une teinte verdâtre. Serafina trempa son index dans le mélange et l'appliqua sur le visage de Lyra.

La sorcière dessina des lignes et des courbes sur son front, ses joues, et ses bras, par touches précises. La boue dégageait une odeur puissante d'herbe coupée et son contact sur la peau était légèrement chaud. Lyra sentit le froid la quitter peu à peu, tandis que des picotements indescriptibles s'installaient là où les dessins étaient tracés. Quelque chose s'opérait en elle. Elle pouvait le sentir, mais pas le définir. Pantalaimon lui mordilla affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille.

Voilà, fit Serafina en se penchant pour essuyer ses doigts dans la neige. Maintenant, mets ceci.

Elle lui tendit une étoffe de soie beige qu'elle avait sortie de sa ceinture. Lyra la prit et la déplia : il s'agissait d'une tunique courte. Elle l'enfila rapidement. Ensuite, la sorcière lui noua un bandeau sur les yeux.

Viens maintenant.

Lyra prit le bras de son amie et se laissa guider sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Puis la sorcière s'arrêta. Lyra, qui ne ressentait plus le froid, caressa la neige de ses pieds nus. Le contact lui parut soyeux, duveteux même. Sa peau goûtait elle aussi les sensations de la nature, elle acceptait le souffle du vent avec délice. Quelque chose, définitivement, avait changé. C'était comme prendre conscience pour la première fois.

Lyra Parle-d'Or, fit la voix de Ruta Skadi. Tu dois prouver ta valeur, tu as accepté de te soumettre à l'épreuve. Lorsque je te le dirai, tu ôteras le bandeau de tes yeux. En attendant, écoute. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est ramener une plume de l'Oiseau de Feu. Par tous les moyens dont tu jugeras nécessaire, il te faudra ramener une plume. Maintenant, tu peux enlever ton bandeau.

**6. Le sacrement**

Lyra défit le morceau d'étoffe et papillonna des cils. Elle se trouvait dans la plaine neigeuse. Autour d'elle, de nombreuses sorcières faisaient cercle, leurs visages impassibles. A ses pieds se trouvait le mystérieux œuf né du sang de Svana. La fine coquille se fissura brusquement, libérant des volutes de fumée. Un tourbillon écarlate s'éleva rapidement avant de prendre la forme d'un grand oiseau au plumage ardent. En quelques secondes, la créature se matérialisa complètement et s'envola vers la forêt. Lyra se ressaisit et courut dans la même direction, Pantalaimon lui ouvrant la voie. Elle ne devait pas quitter des yeux cet oiseau flamboyant, elle devait à tout prix le rattraper. Pantalaimon sautillait dans le sous-bois, incapable de voir où l'oiseau était parti.

Lyra repéra une tache rouge dans la frondaison des sapins et s'approcha en silence d'un tronc d'arbre massif. Animée d'une énergie nouvelle, elle chercha des prises parmi les callosités de l'écorce et se hissa lentement jusqu'à la première branche. L'effort l'avait mise en nage. Cependant elle ne s'accorda pas de pause et poursuivit sa progression, toujours plus haut. La créature n'avait pas bougé. La jeune fille agrippa une branche au niveau de sa tête et entreprit de monter dessus. Mais son pied glissa et elle chuta. Désespérément, elle se rattrapa à une branche inférieure. Un craquement sinistre lui indiqua que celle-ci n'avait pas résisté.

Lyra tomba dans la neige. La violence du choc lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant. Son daemon, inquiet, vint lui lécher le nez.

Ce n'est rien, Pan, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu sonnée.

L'oiseau de feu, Lyra ! Il s'envole !

Lyra suivit du regard les évolutions gracieuses du volatile à travers les branches jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose à nouveau. Puis elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, perplexe. Elle regarda la branche de sapin qui avait accompagné sa chute, puis fixa Pan. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

Ça ne marchera jamais, Lyra, fit-il.

Pan, Pan, Pan… soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire fiché aux lèvres.

Oh non, Lyra, tu te leurres complètement !

Bon, eh bien ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Pantalaimon se percha sur une souche enneigée et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, goguenard, tandis que Lyra arrachait quelques brindilles à la branche de sapin. La jeune fille ne souriait plus, elle avait adopté le masque de concentration qu'il lui avait souvent connu du temps où elle utilisait l'aléthiomètre. Pantalaimon n'en restait pas moins au bord du rire. Il émit un sifflement mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux lorsqu'elle enfourcha la branche. Lyra ferma les yeux et resta dans cette posture un long moment, pendant lequel son daemon ne cessa de sautiller sur place.

Puis, à son vif étonnement, Lyra s'éleva dans les airs, lentement, maladroitement. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle battit des jambes dans le vide et perdit l'équilibre. Elle chuta une seconde fois, la branche lui retombant dessus. Pan courut jusqu'à elle et frotta son menton contre sa joue.

Ah ! Tu vois Pan ! rit Lyra en grattant la tête de martre d'une façon taquine. Ne doute jamais de moi !

Oui, tu as décollé ! rétorqua Pan, faussement outré. Mais de là à faire des pirouettes en l'air, il y a une marge…

Ahaha, fit semblant de ronchonner Lyra.

Elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue de la sorte, aussi se remit-elle sur pied, secoua la neige de sa branche et l'enfourcha de nouveau. Retombant dans sa concentration, Lyra ne se focalisa plus que sur la légèreté qu'elle souhaitait atteindre. Cette méthode s'avéra être la bonne, car bientôt elle se remit à léviter. Cette fois, elle conserva son sang froid et parvint à s'élever. Cependant, elle ne put retenir un cri de frayeur lorsque sa branche prit de la vitesse et fila entre les troncs massifs.

Pantalaimon, rongé d'inquiétude, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille, et son cœur se serrait dès qu'il la voyait relâcher son attention et basculer dangereusement. Néanmoins, Lyra ne se laissa pas décourager et orienta son balai vers la cime d'un immense sapin. Pantalaimon poussa des cris de détresse lorsqu'il la vit disparaître dans le couvert végétal et que des craquements sonores retentirent dans la forêt.

Lyra ! Lyra ! Réponds-moi ! Oh, Lyra ! gémissait Pan, fou d'angoisse.

Impuissant, le daemon-martre tournait en rond en appelant le nom de l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne vit pas Lyra se poser un peu brutalement derrière lui. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, rayonnante, il bondit dans ses bras pour qu'elle le câline.

Gros malin, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je m'étais égarée dans les airs ? lui fit-elle en le berçant pour apaiser ses battements de cœur frénétiques. Tiens, regarde donc ça !

Entre le pouce et l'index, elle tenait une étrange plume vaporeuse aux reflets changeants, allant du rouge sombre à l'or pur.

Les sorcières s'étaient réunies en lisière de forêt, où elles avaient entretenu le feu pour le retour de Lyra. Elles discutaient à voix basse des nouvelles des divers clans, certaines plaisantaient. Seule Serafina Pekkala, qui s'était mise en retrait, gardait le visage fermé. Un cri de Valdís Edel la tira de ses craintes. Très vite, un cercle se forma autour de Lyra qui, triomphante mais essoufflée, tenait d'une main sa branche de sapin, de l'autre sa plume. Même Pantalaimon ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger. En équilibre sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il fit bouffer les poils de son poitrail.

Les sorcières se pressèrent pour féliciter Lyra de sa réussite.

Lyra, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? lui demanda Ruta Skadi en lui faisant face d'un air solennel.

La jeune fille, un peu intimidée, garda le silence.

Tu es une sorcière, une de nos sœurs désormais. Tu ne finiras jamais de m'étonner, et ça c'est une grande qualité. Maintenant viens, il faut préparer notre voyage.

Notre voyage ? s'enquit Lyra, sans comprendre.

Tu as déjà oublié ? lui répondit la sorcière en riant doucement. La République des Cieux, Lyra… Tu dois la bâtir, la peupler avec des êtres, humains ou animaux, de tous horizons.

Mais… les sorcières ne peuvent…

Si Lyra, nous pouvons t'accompagner. Tu es loin d'être commune, tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici, peu, voire aucun, n'aurait pu le faire. Une prophétie existe parmi les sorcières, nous ne pouvons l'ignorer. S'il y a sur Terre quelqu'un qui lui corresponde au mieux, c'est bien toi, Lyra. Tu es exceptionnelle, tu consacres ton existence aux autres, mais ton parcours requiert aussi de l'aide, et cette aide –je peux sans crainte m'exprimer au nom de toutes mes sœurs ici présentes –nous serions honorées de te l'apporter.

Lyra, les yeux brillant de larmes de reconnaissance, serra la sorcière dans ses bras. Bâtir la République des Cieux ne serait plus une tâche solitaire désormais. L'aide précieuse des sorcières, ainsi que le don qu'elles lui avaient fait, lui permettraient de parcourir les continents le cœur léger, pensant que chaque pays parcouru la rapprocherait de Will.


End file.
